Crossing the Line
by LynnLoVeHP
Summary: Zoe finally stops thinking about it and just does it.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own the characters, just borrowing them.

It would take more than rain to stop me from accepting his invitation inside. I mean, wow. Anyway I got this idea when I heard Wade would have an ex-wife come on for an episode, hope you like it!  
>*************************************************************************ZADE********<p>

I thought about what Lavon said. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to go crazy every once in a while. Would it be such a bad thing for me and Wade to get involved? All I thought about last night, and all day at work was Wade. What if I had gone inside? What if back when we were making out in his car, things didn't stop because of a car horn? This heat wave was supposed to be over, yet I'm still going crazy. Or was I? Can I really blame the weather for my feelings toward Wade? No. I noticed him way before the temperature spiked. I wanted him, and I wanted him bad. Of course just as I thought this, his car pulled up outside. He was carrying beer in one hand and ice in the other. He looked good as always in a pair of blue jeans and an old t-shirt. Before I thought better of it and stopped myself, I was outside running into Wade.

"Change your mind?" He asked with a mischievous grin. I could tell he was joking, but a part of me took it as a challenge. I flaked on him twice already, why would he still be interested?

"Actually,-" I started, but didn't finish. I walked over to him and kissed his surprised, but welcoming lips. It took him a minute to realize what I was doing before he dropped the things in his hands and wrapped his arms around my waist. I kissed him forcibly, like there was nothing in the world right now but us. I slipped my tongue inside his mouth exploring the uncharted area. When I couldn't take it anymore and had to pull away to breathe I stood there shocked over my behavior. All I could do was look at him and think, wow! He was such a great kisser. It made me think about what else he could be good at. Something I'm sure he excelled in.

"I should probably go now." I said, turning around, making little effort to get to the door and get something between us.

"Right." He agreed, bending down to pick up the discarded items.

"Ah, what the hell." I said before turning around and jumping into his waiting arms. My legs were wrapped around his torso, my hands tangled in his hair. I started kissing him feverishly as he backed away towards his door. I knew this probably wasn't the smartest decision I ever made, but it wasn't the dumbest either. I wasn't going to back away this time. I wanted him and I could tell he wanted me too by the bulge in his pants. Once we were inside, he took me to his bedroom and threw me on the bed. He took off his shirt, and jumped on top of me. My blouse came off next, along with both of our shoes. Just as I was about to unzip his pants and cross that line over to the wild side, his bedroom door opened and we were interrupted by an unwanted intruder.

"Honey, I'm home." A pretty blonde woman said. We quickly pulled away and covered ourselves. I looked at Wade confused. Who was this woman and why was she calling him honey?

"Wade?" I said, giving him a questionable look. He sighed and scratched his head.

"Zoe, this is Terry, she's my ex-wife." He informed me, emphasizing the word ex. I looked at Terry, then back at Wade. What had I gotten myself into?

******************************************************************ZADE***************  
>I know its super short but I wanted to write it down. I'm working on my other fic "Lavon Knows Best" right now but if people like this I'll add more to it, so Review please!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry, I know it's been a long time. Here's the long awaited chapter two! I changed her name from Terry to Tancy, now that I know that's her real name. Thanks for the reviews earlier, and again sorry!

*********************************************************************ZADE************

"Wife, you have a wife?" I shouted surprised, pulling the sheet up to cover my chest.

"Ex-wife, I said ex." He told me. "What are you doing here Tance?" He asked her.

"I need a divorce. " She smiled.

"What do you mean, I sent you the papers a year and a half ago!" he yelled frustrated.

"Well I wasn't ready for a divorce then." She pouted. I found my shirt on the floor and slipped it back on.

"I'm gonna go." I interjected, heading towards the door.

"Damn it. Zoe wait!" Wade hollered after me. I ran out across the lawn to my house. What the hell had I been thinking almost sleeping with Wade? I went straight to the shower, washing away my error of judgment. Damn heat wave had me going crazy. After I scrubbed myself down three or four times I got out and dried myself off. I put on a pair of shorts and a tank top and crawled into bed. Just as I was nodding off, a loud pounding noise came from down stairs. I realized it was someone banging on my door and groaned.

"Go away Wade!" I shouted.

"Zoe, we need to talk!" He yelled right back. I grabbed my pillow and put it over my head in an attempt to block out the noise. Eventually when it stopped, I peeked out a crack and looked around. Happy with the silence I brought my entire head out and rested it back on the fluffy cushion.

"Zoe!" Wade shouted beating the window in my bedroom. I saw his face peering through.

"Wade what the hell!" I screamed, jumping out of bed.

"Let me in!" He whined.

"Fine, but then you have to go." I replied, opening the window. He crawled over the ledge and fell onto the floor.

"I was just as surprised as you were when Tancy showed up." He swore, standing up.

"Wade, you're married and you didn't think it was a good idea to tell me before taking me to bed?" I probed.

"I thought we were divorced!" He shouted throwing his hands up. "I sent her the paperwork over a year ago, ask George!" He added.

"Alright, even if that's true what happened tonight, or almost happened anyway would have been a mistake. It's actually a good think she interrupted us before it went any further." I told him, even though I didn't mean it. I liked Wade. A lot in fact, but I wouldn't be okay with it if it was just a one night stand. I'd want something more, something he wouldn't be willing to give.

"I don't think you mean that." He responded, coming over to stand in front of me. Nobody said anything for a minute; we just stood there looking at each other.

"I think you should go." I finally said.

"I don't think you mean that either." He replied, brushing my hair out of my face.

"Wade," I cautioned him, which he ignored. He bent his head and kissed me, slower than before but just as meaningful.

"Zoe, I really like you and I think this could work." He said after.

"I'd want something that last longer than one night." I warned.

"I could do that." He promised.

"One woman, only me. No sleeping around, no flirting with other girls, no-" He cut of my rant and kissed me again.

"Only you, I got it." He laughed against my lips.

"Good." I replied, pushing him back until he fell on my bed, dragging me with him.

"We don't have to this tonight." He said, breaking contact.

"I trust you, don't make me regret it." I answered, leaning in to catch his lips. He wrapped his arms around me, tangling his hands up in my hair. He rolled us over so he was on top, pressing against me. I moaned happily into his mouth. Maybe this was a mistake, but it would be one worth making.

**************************************************************************ZADE*******

Whew, finally up. If you want another chapter let me know and I'll work this into the loop. If not I'll end it at this. I know I'm repeating myself, but I am sorry it took so long! Please review (:


	3. Chapter 3

Here is the third and final chapter of the story. Sorry I kept it short unlike 'Lavon Knows Best' but I have other stuff I'm writing and I think this is a good ender.

**************************************************************************ZADE*******

I rolled over in bed snuggling up to the person sleeping beside me. The man whose shirt I was now wearing. I ran my finger up and down his chest, drawing light circles around his belly button. The morning light was shining in on us, giving the room a nice glow.

"Mm, that feels nice." He mumbled half asleep. I reached up to kiss him, gaining his full attention.

"Good morning." I grinned, resting my chin on chest.

"Morning, Bridget is it?" He joked. I hit him in the ribs hard enough to hurt.

"Ow!" He moaned, fully awake now. I tried getting out of bed but he just pulled me back down. "Hey, I'm sorry, it was a joke." He told me.

"Well I don't think you're funny." I frowned. He brushed the hair out of my face, gliding his hand down my jaw to my chin. He pulled me on top of him and kissed me slowly, softly on the lips. He gently stuck his tongue in; making me forget about our spat, forget my own name.

"Zoe?" He started. So that's what it was. "I like you, a lot. I'm not gonna lie and say we won't have our fair share of problems, but I'm gonna try and keep them small and few." He told me caressing me once more. I've never seen him so vulnerable before. My heart squeezed tighter, racing faster over his words.

"God you have such a strong effect over me!" I groaned, flopping back down on the bed.

"Good, I like it when you're all flustered." He replied leaning over me, one hand on my waist. I stretched my head up just as he bent down, meeting half way with a kiss.

"Have any plans today doc?" He asked with a devilish grin.

"No why?" I questioned. He smiled at me once more before he attacked me with his hands, tickling me until I couldn't breathe.

"Wade! Stop it, please!" I begged between giggles.

"Fine, but only because you asked so nicely." He replied kissing my forehead. He rolled over on his back, resting one hand behind his head.

"Are you just going to lay here all day?" I asked still hesitant to go near him in case he decided to pounce on me again.

"Can't see a reason to leave, I got what I want right beside me." He smirked. I curled up into his side, resting my head in the crook of his neck.

"You're such a charmer Wade Kinsella." I voiced.

"You're such a looker Dr. Zoe Hart." He replied looking me up and down with lustful eyes. I sat up and went to straddle him. Just as I was about to lean down and kiss him we were interrupted.

"Hey Zoe, your front door was unlocked I hope you don't mind- Agh!" Rose said, shielding her eyes when she came into view.

"Rose!" I shouted surprised, so surprised I lost my balance and fell to the floor.

"You alright Doc?" Wade asked leaning over the bed.

"I'm so sorry. I'll just go see if Lavon's home. I'll see you later Zoe, sorry!" Rose blushed before running out.

"Ow." I moaned rubbing my head.

"Need me to kiss you all better?" Wade offered.

"As much as I'd like that, no. I need you to get dressed and walk over to Lavon's with me and hopefully help fix things with Rose. We'll tell her you came over because you were sick and needed some help." I told him, knowing the plan sounded dumb and unbelievable.

"I think she knows what was going on. She is a teenager." He pointed out.

"I know but still. She's probably scarred for life!" I shrieked.

"Zoe relax. You're dressed, I was covered. She didn't see anything." He replied.

"I'm acting crazy aren't I?" I asked. He looked at me unsure if he was supposed to answer that or not. Ten minutes later we were both dressed and headed for Lavon's. He was sitting at his table reading the newspaper when we came in.

"Well, well, well. What have you two been up to?" He asked setting the paper aside. Wade just grinned, wiggling his eyebrows. I shook my head at his childish behavior.

"Where's Rose?" I asked looking around.

"Right here." She said quietly from the couch.

"I am so sorry you had to see that. What did you want to talk about?" I asked her trying to move on from the awkwardness.

"Well there's this dance coming up and I was hoping you could come shopping with me and help me pick out a dress." She replied.

"Sure sweetie I'd love to." I told her relieved.

"Great! I'll call my mom and let her know." She said enthusiastically.

"Lavon wants to know what's going on." Lavon said as soon as Rose left the room.

"What do you mean?" I replied innocently. Wade just sat at the table laughing at the situation rather than trying to help.

"Rose came in here screaming 'Wade's in bed with the doctor! Wade's in bed with Zoe.'" He accused looking between the two of us.

"We're all adults here. I like Zoe and she likes me." Wade answered, finally stepping up.

"So you two are together now?" Lavon probed.

"Yes." Wade said looking at me. I shook my head in agreement.

"Are you ready Zoe?" Rose asked joining us again.

"Yup lets go." I told her. I waved goodbye to Lavon and went over and gave Wade a quick kiss goodbye. He pulled me back though and kissed me again much like our first kiss in his car a few weeks before. He didn't let me go until Lavon whistled.

"Don't stay out too long." He whispered in my ear, winking at me before I left.

"So you and Wade huh?" Rose questioned once we were outside.

"Yeah you got a problem with that?" I laughed.

"No, it's about time." She replied with a smile.

***************************************************************************ZADE******

I decided to end it because I'm currently working on my fourth Hart of Dixie fic and I don't want to have to try and keep up all three. I'm not sure when I'll post the next fic will but I want to get a few chapters of it written first so I won't have to worry about getting behind on updates. Thank you to everyone that reviewed and added my story to your favorites it makes me want happy to know people liked it.


End file.
